The Discovery
by Kellylad13
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless just do their normal thing but one day, a sequence of events will give away to an amazing discovery through the turn of events, which include joy, sorrow and heartbreak. Lets just say you wont see it coming.
**A/N: Hey guys. I took a notion to write a How to Train Your Dragon story. Let me know what you guys think?**

Another early morning in Berk. As usual the temperature is just below habitable and barely above, to put it lightly, freaking freezing. I wake up around this time every day; it just becomes a habit now. Although it's been weird ever since dad died, although everyone in the town has him implanted in their memory. His memorial is complete outside the great hall. They had to clear a good bit of the ice away to try and finish it, but the town's craftsmen have really outdone themselves, it's an awesome achievement. Something my dad would be proud of.

Mum has since moved into his section of the house, after it was rebuilt. Although she isn't the only female living in my house now. "You awake?" I heard Astrid whisper from beside me. I opened my eyes to see her, lying next to me on my newly constructed bed. Her eyes were still closed but she had that mesmerising smile on her. "Yeah" I whispered back. "Why do you get up so early for?" Astrid yawned.

Two huge stomping sounds from the roof rattled the house. "It's not me who wakes up this early. He needs to fly early in morning" I said reaching out and pulling away my side of the covers. "Why though. I mean I never even flew Stormfly this early when we were on the Edge" Astrid said. "Well Toothless just likes to fly early in the morning. And I have to admit it, I really like it too. It wakes me up" I said just before letting out a big yawn.

Another two huge stomps sounds coming from the roof rumbled the house again. "I better go before the house falls down to the ground" I said jumping up and pulling the covers over the bed again. Astrid turned over in another attempt to fall asleep. I walked over to her side and I ran my fingers through her hair. "I'll be back soon" I said softly. Astrid raised her head and gave me a light kiss on the lips. "Be back soon Hiccup, I feel like cuddling when you get back" Astrid said. She rested her head back down on the pillow.

I rushed down the steps before toothless could rock the house anymore. I opened the door and closed it quietly; I didn't want to disturb the sleeping beauty up stairs. "Toothless?" I called. Toothless landed from the roof and right beside me. "Well hello there early bird" I said. Toothless grunted happily as he tried to get down. Once he was down he came up beside me. I scratched under his chin and Toothless growled in pleasure. Then he licked right across my face. "Someone's excited" I said as I wiped away the saliva form Toothless.

"Hiccup!" I heard my mum call as she ran up the steps to the house to see me and Toothless. "Hey mum" I said as Toothless was nudging my hand. "Don't worry bud we will go flying in a few minutes don't worry" I urged him. "Hello big guy" mum said as she put her hand over to Toothless.

"Where are you too heading off to?" mum asked me as she continued to pet toothless. "We're going for our early flight. Like we do all the time" I said in an ever so slight sarcastic tone of voice. "Really? Do you not see the clouds? The weather isn't going to be that good Hiccup. If I'm not mistaken it looks like a storm" mum said.

"Mum, Toothless and I have flown in bad weather before. There isn't anything Toothless and I can't handle, and besides I only fly around Berk" I said. "Ok, we'll be careful" mum said. "I will mum. I'm always careful" I said. "Fly safe boys" mum said as she walked into the house, waving at me before she closed the door.

I have to admit, I told a lie there. Astrid, mum and pretty much everyone in the village thinks that I fly around Berk in the mornings with Toothless. But in fact, he and I have discovered a little safe haven, where he and I can go where we can just get peace, and I can spend some time with my best pal. I do need to get away from it sometimes, the stress gets to me and I just need to chill. It's a small island about an hour away from here, it's about the size of two houses and literally nothing on it except a stone hut that I built out of boredom one day but it's peaceful. No other Vikings or other dragons to worry about, just a few hours hanging out with my best friend.

I saddled up on top of Toothless and clicked my prosthetic leg into its control clip. "Let's go bud" I said into Toothless' ear. Toothless immediately shot up into the air and we set our course to our little safe haven. From up here, I see what mum was talking about. The clouds do not look the least bit inviting. I'm sure Toothless and I will be fine. There's nothing that can break us. "You ready for the trip bud?" I asked him. He turned to look me in the eye and grunt in agreement. "Next stop…" I said, and then I rested my hand on Toothless' head. "… Our island"

(40 minutes later)

After a good while of flying our island was in view. The sky had gotten considerably darker; but it wasn't raining, windy or actually that cold. "Here we are bud" I said. Toothless made a happy noise as we came in for approach. The worst thing about the island is actually landing on it; there isn't exactly much room for error, especially after I built that cave with the stones. But Toothless and I have landed on the island enough times those we always land perfectly.

Toothless and I began our final descent and then we touched down on this small little rock in the ocean, hours away from civilisation. Again, we made another perfect landing. "Another ten out of ten for us bud" I said patting him on the head. Toothless showed his toothless smile, he always seems to be proud of himself when he makes that landing. I didn't get off Toothless just yet.

"I tell you what bud, this is by far one of the best spots that we have ever discovered" I said as I lay down on top of Toothless. Toothless made the growl that he always makes when he agrees with me. "The best thing about it is that I get to hang out with my best friend" I added. Toothless then rested on the ground, with me still lying on his back.

I unclipped my leg from its secure lock and got off Toothless' back. Toothless looked up to watch me get off him. He always does that, just to make sure I'm alright. "Now that I think about it, we hardly ever get any time to hang out or fly anymore do we?" I asked rhetorically. Toothless looked up to me and grunted. "I mean I hardly have time to myself, being the Chief is taking up pretty much all my time and now that Astrid and I are together you know what I mean" I said. Toothless was just looking at me expecting me to continue my speech.

"I mean I get seriously stressed bud. I mean I can't be in four places ; looking after the village, training new dragon riders, being with Astrid and flying with you all the time. I just can't take it" I said as I sat down on the soft dry grass. "And Astrid, believe me Toothless things aren't all they seem there either" I said. I felt Toothless come over and sit beside me; I can see his head in the corner of my eye.

"We haven't fallen out or anything if that's what you're thinking big guy" I said. I didn't want Toothless to jump to conclusions. Toothless was looking at me, waiting for me to continue. "You want to know what she said to me the other night Toothless?" I asked. Toothless nodded his head. "She said she wants to try for a baby" I said. "Toothless' eyes widened, his jaw dropped and his teeth dropped as well. "I know right" I chuckled at Toothless' reaction.

"I mean it's not that I don't want a baby Toothless. I've wanted to be a dad all my life; I mean let's face it who doesn't. But, if we have a kid, that means not only will I have the dragons, the people of the Berk and training the new riders to do, but I will have a family to look after. More responsibility. And I honestly don't think I can take any more responsibility Toothless. I can't take any more of the stress" I said as I buried my head into my arms. Toothless made a concerned noise, and he nudged my shoulders a little.

"It's alright bud" I said petting his head. Toothless then rested his head on my lap. "I just need someone to talk to sometimes you know. I'm sorry you had to put up with listening to my problems" I said as I was petting Toothless' head. "Sometimes I wish you could talk Toothless" I said. Toothless lifted his head from my lap and looked at me with a face that screamed the word 'Really?'

"I'm serious Toothless. I mean I tell you all my problems and you have to bear through them. It would only be fair. I mean your my best friend Toothless, I wish I could support you as much as you support me" I said. Toothless did his Toothless smile, and with a chuckle I reached up to pet him under the chin. He really likes that. "Although I think I can guess what your issues are" I said. Toothless didn't pay any attention to what I said he loved being petted under the chin too much.

"Firstly, I don't fly you as often, and I just want to say sorry for that now. And I think the other problem I can think off, probably the fact that there isn't another Night Fury" I said. Toothless picked up on what I was saying that time. "I know you don't mind hanging out with me. But I just wished there was another Night Fury" I said. Toothless sulked a little when I said that.

"You want to know why I wish that?" I asked Toothless. His ears perked up and he looked at me directly in the eye. "Don't take me wrong the other dragons aren't bad, but let's face it bud, you are the best dragon. Without a shadow of a doubt" I said. Toothless waged his tail in happiness when I said that. "And the reason I wish there was another Night Fury, well, is because I want more amazing dragons like you out there" I said.

I held my hand up and Toothless put his head into it. Now I love it when he does that. "Toothless I know I don't say this very often. But you are the best friend have ever had" I said. Toothless' tail wagged when I said that. "And I love you Toothless, I have no idea how I could manage without in my life" I said. Toothless then brought his head forward until our foreheads were touching.

"Do you love me?" I asked. Toothless then pushed me over and pinned me down and began to lick all over me. "Okay…. I'll take that… as a yes…" I said in between laughs. "Come on bud get off me" I said. Toothless got up off me and I was allowed to stand up and wipe off all the saliva from my suit. "You know this takes absolutely ages to wash out right" I said as I wiped it all off. Toothless was laughing his ass off.

But once we heard the sound of lightening we both shot looks up to the sky and we just caught a glimpse of the sky. Then the rain began pouring down, really heavy. Like so heavy I swear it almost knocked me clean out. "Its moments like this that I'm thankful for building that little hut from the stones" I said. Toothless looked at me with a face like 'what?' "Toothless, I'm not going to fly back to Berk in this; can we just sit and wait for it to pass?" I asked Toothless.

Toothless jumped behind me and rammed his head into my back and I flipped me onto my saddle. "I have to admit I'm still impressed when you do that" I said to Toothless. Toothless then ran over to the hut. "Hang on bud, we need to make see how were going to fit in this thing" I said as he approached the hut. There weren't that many stones to build a massive hut.

Toothless tipped to the side which got me to get off his saddle. When I got off him, I looked at him. "What are you planning?" I asked. Toothless then backed into the hut and he lay down. Toothless hardly fitted into the hut, like a really tight squeeze. There was no way I was fitting in there, and the rain was bucketing down even harder. "Well that's you sorted. But where the hell am I going to rest?" I asked. Toothless then lifted his wings open wide.

"Serious?" I asked. Toothless turned his head. It was almost like he was saying 'Yes, unless you want to lie out in the cold and heavy rain'. "Okay fine" I said. I walked up to Toothless and lay beside him. Toothless then wrapped his paws around me and wrapped his wings around me in a cocoon, with my head poking out so I can breathe. "Thanks bud. It was getting chilly" I chuckled. Toothless then rested his head down on the grass and I rested my head on top of his. Toothless just looked out into the distance. You can actually see the rain all the way to the horizon. Looks like he and are going to be here a while.

 **A/N: So what did you guys think of my first How to Train Your Dragon. Please let me know your thoughts. Please favourite, follow and review. Peace Out :)**


End file.
